Sweet Dreams
by perfectlyyimperfect
Summary: Okay, I suck at titles and summaries. So basically, Clara tells the Doctor about a rather interesting dream she had. My first lemons... and story. R&R :)


"Ohh, Yes!" I exclaim, "Oh, Doctor!" I moan as he thrust himself into me harder and harder. I love the groans of pleasure that escape from his lips as my walls clench around him.

"Oh, Doctor!" I moan yet again.

"Clara," he replies in a breathy tone.

"Oh Doctor, faster!"

"Clara," he says another time, only this time his hands are gripping my shoulders and shaking me, "Clara, wake up."

The instant I open my eyes, I see the Doctor gazing at me peculiarly.

"Hi," I say a bit awkwardly. As if his gaze is burning my face, my cheeks heat up with a deep, crimson blush.

"Do you realize that you talk in your sleep? It's quite peculiar."

"Psh! What? No I don't," I reply flustered, the blush getting warmer on my cheeks.

"Yes you do. What were you dreaming about?"

_I was dreaming about the very naughty things I'd like to do with you, _my head fills in for me, but instead of that I say, "Nothing."

"Liar, what were you dreaming about? You said my name. Were you dreaming about me?" His face now covered with a surprised look.

"Psh, what? No, definitely not. I would never."

_God, I am such a terrible liar._

"You said my name. Clara, you're an awful liar. Just give up the act. I know you were dreaming about me."

"How do you know I was dreaming about you? I could've been dreaming about another doctor," I state very matter-of-factly.

"Because of that blush on your face." He smirks at me. The blush on my face deepens and I finally decide to give up.

"Okay, fine. I was dreaming about you."

"What were you dreaming about?" he asks with a cheeky grin and I give him a sour look.

"It's stupid," I say with a chuckle.

"I highly doubt it."

I sigh exaggeratedly. "Can't you just use your spanner thing and figure out what I was dreaming about?" I murmur a bit dryly.

"Screwdriver and that, my dear Clara, is a wonderful idea, but unfortunately, it can't do that."

I groan and ask, "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, you do," he says with a smug grin on his face. I contemplate how to tell him for a moment or two.

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

Eventually, I get an idea. Though it may be stupid, it might just work.

"Ca—Can I show you?" I question quite shyly. He hesitates, but sooner or later he nods and I gently lean in and kiss him. At first, he seems shocked, but he quickly starts going along with it. I start to undo the buttons on his jacket, but he stops me.

"Clara, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm certain," I say without hesitation and start to work on his buttons, but he stops me again.

"Alright, but let me do this my way," he says and with slight hesitation, I comply. He kisses me again, but this time with more passion as our tongues thrash against each other and my fingers find their way to the hair at the nape of his neck. I gently tug at it as his lips find their way down my neck. His kisses are gentle, but intensely pleasing. His eyes darken with lust as I yank my shirt over my head. His lips find their way back to my neck and down my shoulder as he pulls the strap to my bra down and repeats the process with the other shoulder. I reach behind my back and undo the clasp to my bra and take it off. His lips hungrily attack my chest and he takes my nipple into his mouth. I moan as he sucks on it roughly and pinches and rolls the other. He nibbles and nips at the one for a while and switches over to the other and gives it the same attention. After a while, he starts kissing his way down my stomach. He undoes the button to my bottoms and pulls them down, taking my underwear with them. He peppers kisses up my legs until he reaches my inner thighs. He then spreads my folds and laps at it gloriously with his tongue. I can't stop the moans that escape my mouth. He continues and sucks my clit between his teeth, nipping at it gently. When I'm close to my peak, he pulls away and strips down to his boxer briefs** (A/N: I personally think Matt is more of a briefs kind of guy)**. Once his chest is bare, I run my fingers down it to his briefs and slowly pull them down his legs, basking in the glory of his manhood. I can fell every nerve inside my body vibrating in anticipation. The Doctor kisses me once more before staring deeply into my eyes, as if asking for permission. I nod my head trying to hide my eagerness.

"Please," I whisper. With this, he kisses me and plunges his erection into my creases and groans.

"Clara, you're so tight," he says with clenched teeth. He starts the pace slowly, stretching my walls with every one of his thrusts, but he picks it up quickly. The only sounds that can be heard are our moans and the slapping of skin.

"Ohh, Doctor," I moan quite loudly. His lips find their way back to my neck and graze and nuzzle their way around it. I lift my head to grant him access. His thrusts continue to get stronger and my moans become more frequent. The Doctor's length twitches within me as we both reach our climaxes. The feeling of us coming apart together is mesmerizing. With him inside me, everything feels whole. I don't feel broken or lost anymore. I feel complete. I feel special. Important.

Loved.

As his lips pepper kisses along my skin, I decide to break the silence.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Clara?" I hesitate for a moment and try to work up the courage to utter the three small words that have burned in my heart since the first time the Doctor saved my small, insignificant life.

_Come on Clara!_ I think to myself, _they're just three small words. Three, tiny, meaningful words._

_Three small words._

_Three small words._

_Three small words._

I squeeze my eyes shut and take a leap of faith.

"I love you," the moments I wait for his response are excruciatingly painful. It feels like hours before he speaks, in reality though, it's probably just a minute or two. I feel his fingers brush my hair behind my ears.

"Clara, look at me," he finally replies. His hands cup my cheeks and I dare myself to open my eyes. When my eyes meet his face, he's beaming. My lips gradually pull into a small smile and I feel a slight blush creep onto my face.

"Say it again."

"I love you," I say as my blush deepens.

"And again?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he pulls my face to his and our lips meet. This kiss is different than all the others. It's sweeter and not so hungry. It's more chaste than the rest. He strokes my cheeks and stares deeply into my eyes after we pull away.

"Can you say it one last time?" he requests again and I feel my blush coming back.

"I love you," I say one last time with a smile on my face.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," he declares, "Clara Oswald, you beautiful girl… I love you… I love you so much, you clever, beautiful, funny, brave, elegant, tremendous girl... I love you with all of my hearts."

With tears in my eyes, I kiss him once more.

"I love you too, with my whole heart," I say with a chuckle.

After a few moments of silence, the Doctor speaks.

"So on a completely unrelated note was this as good as your dream?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm… I don't know, my dream was quite amazing…" I say, feigning seriousness.

"What? You've got to be kidding me," he exclaims.

"Nah, it was a pretty awesome dream," I continue to tease him. He gives me a sad pout and I let the act fade.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Of course this was better that a dream," I chuckle, "because it was real." I smile at him with sincerity deep in my eyes.

"Good," he says and kisses me, "I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Doctor."

**A/N: Okay so this was my first story and I don't know if it was all that good. I just noticed that there weren't many Elara lemons so I decided to write some. Anyways, I'm going to rant about the new season now. (Oh I'm kinda new to Doctor Who by the way. I've only seen the season with the 11****th**** doctor. I've seen a few episodes with the 10****th**** though.) The first episode wasn't my favorite, but The Rings of Akhaten hit me right in the feels. And seriously, there have been like billions of opportunities for the Doctor and Clara to make out, but every single time, they don't. Like in Cold War, when Clara hugged him. I was like "It's gonna happen, it's gonna happen," and then they hugged and I was like "Oh, Clara! So close! You just missed by a little bit. Anywayyyys… Rate and Review. (: Lemme know what you think of the story and my ramblings about Elara!(: Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
